


That Voice

by IsTheMedia



Series: For  the Sake of Him [2]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Grinding, M/M, They/Them Ermac, and I now edited it to be part of For the Sake of Him, i was inspired by a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsTheMedia/pseuds/IsTheMedia
Summary: unnecessarybeltbuckles:Ermac: Has a even deeper, more rumbly sleep-voice when he wakes up disoriented from their first fightKenshi, shrugging to his disapproving ancestors: I can’t not fuck him
Relationships: Ermac/Takahashi Kenshi
Series: For  the Sake of Him [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601548
Kudos: 59





	That Voice

It was that moment between being awake and asleep. The mind being nothing more than a slurry of unaware senses. Sighing softly Kenshi tried to go back to sleep. His body still ached, and the warmth of the bed was making it hard to even convince himself to move. 

Bed? 

There was a soft sound next to him, and he felt the bed shift slightly. 

The sound of soft chimes, slowly bleeding into the room. Subtle stomping of feet against the stone floor, in a synchronized formation. There was a moment where his still sluggish mind tried to piece the bits together. 

Ah...

Shirai Ryu. 

But...there was something else. Something just, off about his surroundings. Something that told him to be cautious. 

The concern faded as soon as he was able to identify that other presence that was close to him. 

Sighing softly Kenshi let himself sink back into the covers after determining where he was...and who was with him. “Hey ‘Mac.” 

There was a slight grunt from the other, and Kenshi chuckled softly to himself. The sentinel was still unsure about  _ actually  _ resting. Apparently they never really had to; the souls were able to keep them aware and...well... _ awake _ . Though now just being down to one hundred, Ermac would at times feel their energy draining, and the myriad of voices just too much. Sleep help quelled both of those issues.

Turns out...they’re not much of a morning person. Which suited Kenshi fine, he wasn’t much of one either. Takeda had to of gotten that little trait from Hanzo. 

“You up? Or just…” 

“We are as awake as we can be,” Ermac mumbled. 

And damn was it something so pleasing to Kenshi’s ears. There was always a deep rumble to Ermac’s voice. But now, it was even deeper- _ he didn’t even know that was possible _ -and the slight slur with sleep just made it sound so... _ good _ . 

“You can go back to sleep.” 

“Usually, once we are out of sleep, we do not go back so easily.”

Well that sounded like an opportunity for Kenshi to take. He shifted and moved a bit closer, feeling the warmth from the other. His arm brushing against Ermac’s. 

There was a small sound the sentinel made, but didn’t stop Kenshi from proceeding. Letting his hand run up Ermac’s bare arm, along their shoulder...the heat of the temple must have been too great for either of them as Kenshi felt the taut skin over the firm muscles. Letting his touch just linger for a moment, enjoying the feel, before continuing and letting his fingers brushed against Ermac’s jaw, urging them to face them. His fingertips carding through the short coarse hair starting to grow along their jawline. 

The touch must have been pleasant for Ermac as it was to him, feeling and hearing what he will swear was a purr coming from the sentinel. 

Kenshi took the chance, and gave the other a soft kiss. Despite the lethargicness, Kenshi felt Ermac kiss back. Soft murmurs in that rumbling voice sent small jolts up his spine, and heat began to settle in his lower stomach. “Heh...teeth are still, a thing I’m trying to get used to.” 

“Must you bring that u--What are you doing?” 

Ermac's query was cut as Kenshi shifted himself to straddle over them. His bare lower legs feeling the rough cotton of the kangkeng le Hanzo so gratefully provided Ermac. “Do you have any idea what you sound like?” Kenshi asked as he leaned down, mirth clear in his voice.

“Do we sound different?” 

Kenshi chuckled as he kissed the other again. “That's one word for it.” 

“Is it trou--” 

“It's good,” Kenshi assured them and kissed them once more, and murmured against their lips. “Very good.” 

Rolling their eyes in a fond manner, Ermac reached up to cup Kenshi's jaw with one hand. Their thumb trailing along the dusting of stubble there. The roughness somewhat pleasant to feel in their partial awaken state. “We like this…” 

“Didn't like the beard?” Kenshi asked with a small laugh as he turned his head to kiss Ermac’s palm.

“It...did not suit you,” Ermac smiled softly and urged Kenshi into another kiss. The darkened room slowly being illuminated with the ethereal souls, and stream of clairvoyant energy. 

The ambient sounds of earlier not as clear as before, Kenshi now too focused on Ermac’s voice. Their breathing. 

“Johnny said that too.” 

“...please avoid bringing up Cage,” Ermac huffed. “Especially now.”

Kenshi just chuckled again before shifting once more, sliding a bit further back. Ermac let their hand drop to their side, as they watched the swordsman move. Unsure what he was planning, and curious to see what he would do. 

It was always unexpected as to what Kenshi, as the Earthrealm saying went, had up his sleeve.

Their answer came when a surge of heat and arousal coursed through them, as Kenshi ground their hips together. Ermac found themselves, reaching out again, just needing to touch. Eyes half lidded, wanting to feel without distractions, however they could not look away. The cool blue glow from Kenshi’s eyes always seem to have them fall under some sort of spell. 

The sound was better than Kenshi could have imagined.

How could he not? Really there was no way that he couldn’t. Johnny teased Kenshi about having a thing for a person’s voice, but...it wasn’t like he always had that. It was...just something he gained, when his vision was lost.

Besides, he’s pretty sure if anyone heard Ermac like this…

The way the deep almost purring rumble of a voice. Growing deeper with every intimate move.

Kenshi was panting as his hips ground against Ermac's. The sentinel's hands now holding onto his hips in a tight hold. There was a good chance there were going to be bruises there-not like Kenshi was going to mind. Only disappointed that he would not be able to see them.

Though, he mentally marveled at how Ermac’s hands just seem to fit along the lines of his hips. How their thumbs dipped right into the space along his hip bones. How the muscles just fit in Ermac’s hands.

Almost as if...they were always meant--

It was one particularly rough buck of Ermac's hips against him that had him nearly cry out. Pulling Kenshi from his thoughts. 

“Shhh,” Ermac hissed as they pressed their face against Kenshi's neck. One hand still braced on the swordsman's hip, the other reaching to his lower back. “You are...quite loud.” And they did not need the former wraith thinking that they had turned on Kenshi when he would be in a vulnerable state.

Kenshi bit his lip as he rocked his hips. “W-well, can't help it…”

“You are in quite the mood.” 

A soft moan broke from Kenshi. “You ever hear yourself when you're half-asleep? Kind of...hot.” 

“We will never understand why humans act in such a way,” Ermac huffed as they didn’t lift their head from Kenshi’s neck.

The swordsman was lost in a world of sensations. Bolts of electric pleasure coursing up his spine. Heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. Hot breath on his neck—

The sudden pain of a pair of jagged teeth biting down at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. 

His body jerked at the sudden flash of pain, cresting higher to his end. “W-warn me!” He hissed. 

“You did not li--” 

“Mac…’Mac...I CANNOT see what you’re doing,” Kenshi explained. He could feel the heat of broken skin radiating from that point, just adding more to his somewhat overwhelmed senses.

A soft  _ ‘oh’ _ escaped Ermac's lips. “Our apologies.”

“J-just keep--going!” Kenshi could feel those small bolts of lighting racing up his spine in a frenzied manner, now adding a pleasant buzzing sensation in his mind. 

Heady moans filled the room with the ever growing ethereal glow-Kenshi's voice being louder, while Ermac's souls burned brighter. Each breath Kenshi took hitched slightly, as their hips bucked forward and back. 

As their rhythm began to stagger, Kenshi shifted his hips-and there was a moment he couldn’t hear anything more than the sound of his blood rushing in his ears.

So the warning Ermac gave went unheard--

And another bite to the opposite side of his neck had Kenshi falling over the precipice. And everything became nothing more than static.

Ermac's own vision began to grow hazy as they felt themselves on the brink of orgasm. Their fingers burned bruises into Kenshi’s skin, as they held onto the lithe hips tightly. 

Breath snagging in their throat when Kenshi came down from his high. Those unseeing blue eyes locking with his…

And the look of complete satisfaction...by their own hand was enough to have them follow soon after. 

Harsh breathing replaced the earlier sounds, as Kenshi trailed his hands up Ermac's chest, past their shoulders, to rest at either side of the sentinel's head. Meeting Kenshi part way as the swordsman leaned down to kiss once more. It was tired and a bit sloppy, but it helped them as they both came down. 

Pulling back Kenshi let himself just lay fully against Ermac. The sentinel’s arms wrapping around him, holding him close. There was silence between them. Those soft chimes slowly filtering into the room again; mixing with their breathing, slowly lulling them back to sleep. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Once again please go visit the wonder unnecessarybeltbuckle's at their tumblr (same name) because they were the mastermind behind the post that inspired me to write this.


End file.
